Crimson Tides
by DeAd-BoDy
Summary: how the single marine made it into and out of hell. R&R please
1. crimson tides

Big blotch of blood in the sky  
  
Mars. What can I say? I thought it was a stupid idea and I was right and so where about a billion people. The protests didn't matter and now we have this on our hands. And the marines have to fix it.  
  
After losing contact with headquarters they thought it was a power outage. The live footage of marines being ripped apart changed their minds.  
  
"Now men listen up. The situation is a bleak one. The U.S army is currently down on the surface and all marine personnel will be landing shortly. Now remember men, we are the best of the best. Our armor and our weapons are of the very best! Be confident tha-" the Sergeant was cut off and at that instant the ship landed. "Oh it looks lik-"  
  
Once again the captain was interrupted. This time though, he was lying on the floor shot full of holes in a pool of his own blood. "Yo man! Its time to get outta here!" shouted a dark man as every last marine got out of the ship.  
  
It was like taking a cold shower. Powerless is how I felt. The marines fell. First it was like war. People yelling, explosions and gunfire seemingly hitting everyone and everything but me.  
  
But soon I realized this wasn't a war. The form of a macabre creature with spikes extricating from its shoulders. Firing unholy fire from its claws. Ripping apart helpless marines that were to scared to pull the trigger. This was an unholy crusade in which man was being tortured for all the things it's done. But I didn't really believe that. Do I?  
  
We were supposed to reach the door that the damned things were coming from. Just my fuckin' luck. 


	2. lovely hell

Invitation to a lovely Hell.  
  
As I stumbled over the bodies of dead demons and humans alike, I realized how unlucky I was to still be alive. I quickly got rid of those thoughts as the shotgun in my hand quaked when I pressed the trigger.  
  
The mountainous area made it somewhat easier to fight. Bodies dropped from the sky so I had to watch my head too. Blood splashed as the bodies landed, and I kept trudging forward.  
  
Shooting through another shoulder-spiked demon, I found it quite stupid to have set the base up in the middle of the martian mountain ranges. The doorway was now in sight.  
  
I took one last look behind me. No one had seemingly survived to this point. Everyone was busy fighting on the mountaintops I ran in and locked the door behind me.  
  
Marines should have access to this door with their overrides I thought to myself as I did the guilty action of locking the door. This was my mission objective, right?  
  
Inside I had only a pistol left. It was quite empty inside and I didn't feel very safe. I loaded a clip into my desert eagle and walked in.  
  
I hope to find more marines in here but that was a shallow hope. In the room on the left more dead bodies. I continued until I found a door.  
  
The slimy walls sure needed a cleaning. The door slid upwards and I was staring into the barrel of two demented soldiers weapons. The bullets hit the door as I ducked and fired.  
  
With careful aim I split the skull of one of them. Before he hit the floor, the chest of the second one had four bloody holes in his body as he hit the back of the small room they were in and slid down, into total darkness once more.  
  
Continuing, I shot another death marine in the back of the skull. In the zigzag pattern of the floor was limited to fighting as hell flames tried to hit me. Around me laid tons of acid, probably an accident from the fighting that had been going on in here. I aimed and fired. The brown demon with the spiky shoulders took a bullet to the gut.  
  
Still having some fight left in him I fired again. His leg cracked and opened as it lost its balance and fell face first into the acid. Its disintegrating remains sickened me. Alone in that room I felt the coldness of it all. The musty strange smell from the acid made me want to vomit. The sound of gunshots lost to this room once again.  
  
The stillness made me nervous as I approached the next door. I loaded another clip into my pistol when a slash hit me hard in the chest. The claws of a brown demon were ripping into my armor.  
  
I elbowed him in the face but it hardly fazed him, though he was bleeding from his mouth and his chin wasn't really aligned with his face anymore. If you could call it a face.  
  
His claws still digging further into my armor, I shoved my pistol in his broken mouth and pulled the trigger not once, but three times.  
  
Finally in the airlock chamber, I pushed the bright red button. Invitation to a lovely hell. 


End file.
